Destiny: Darkness Ad Infinium
by Unattributed
Summary: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy my content. If you have any critiques or way that you think it should be approved, go right on ahead and tell me. Also, if you totally like my story, say so as well. Brilliance results from Criticism. Follow Elias as he begins his new life, an explores space and time, with his Fireteam.
1. Rebirth

"How close are we to finishing this" said a Female voice.

Elias began to come back to life. He began to open his eyes. He could here gunfire coming all around him.

"Enoch, get your ass over here and finish the resurrection, I'll deal with the Devils" came the edgy female voice again.

Elias's eyes soon had the veil lifted from them. He was met by a figure in robes.

"It worked" Elias heard the man say.

The man extended a hand for Elias to grab a hold to. Elias, slowly reached his hand up. He hadn't a clue where he was, or what had happened to him. He could only remember few things, such as his family and his name. Elias mad contact with the hand of the stranger, and felt something he hadn't felt for a long while; the touch of another living being. The man practically hoisted Elias up by himself. Elias stood on the legs he hadn't used for some time. He looked down and saw that he too was adorn in a type of armor.

"It's bone mail armor. It won't do much but cloth you" said the man.

Elias looked up to the figure that stood before him.

"Listen, you have been dead for a long time. I can't tell you all the details, so here are the cliff notes. My friend and I revived you so you can help us. Now, come with us so we can get you back to safety".

Elias thought to himself. He knew that he didn't have much of a chance. He nodded at the man. The stranger smiled and put on a helmet. He handed one to Elias, who put it on as well. Then, a white triangular floating object came out from behind the stranger.

"Whoa, what the hell is that" said Elias.

It felt good to hear his own voice.

"That would be a ghost. In fact, it is you ghost" said the man.

The white "Ghost" came up to Elias, nodded and disappeared. Elias was overwhelmed. All he knew was that he was dead and now he's not. The man began to speak again, but was cut off by an explosion. He turned in the direction of the noise and gripped the gun at his side. Suddenly, another person came to where the two were.

"What the hell is going on out there" asked the first stranger.

"More reinforcements Enoch. Captains with scorch cannons are out there. If we want to get out of here, we are going to have to push through them." said the second stranger.

The voice of the second stranger was that of a women's. This stranger had revealed a name or at least a codename for the first stranger, Enoch.

"I will take the lead. We can't retreat outside the wall. The Devils would pick us off with ease. I will take point. When say run, take our friend here and run" Enoch commanded the second stranger.

She nodded her helmet and walked over to Elias. She was carrying what looked to be an assault rifle to Elias. If these people needed to carry weapons and there were explosions outside, Elias knew that disaster was afoot. Enoch walked over to the hole in the wall where the second stranger had walked through. The second stranger then walked and followed close behind.. Elias walked over to the two. That was when Enoch ran out through the hole in the wall and called back for the other two to run. The second stranger sprinted out through the hole, so Elias ran behind her. As Elias ran through the hole, he saw Enoch jump into the air and begin to glow purple. He then channeled an orb in his and threw it at what lay ahead of them. Elias followed the stranger to a rusty tank that wasn't very far from where they had left . He looked out at what they were fighting. He saw monsters, all varying in size and appearance. Some had 4 arms, others had 2. Some were giants where as others were about the size of a teenager. He even was able to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a hovering box with weapons attached to it. He was however, abruptly pulled away from where he was looking at by the female stranger.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked him, with definite irritation in her voice.

She grabbed Elias by the arm and began to drag him along with her. They moved from the tank and towards a rusty and worn building. Once there, she directed Elias to keep his head down. She looked up from the cover she had laid Elias in and began to fire at the monsters that were focused on Enoch. Elias, curiously looked behind out of the cover that he was in and around the side of the building. He saw one of the monsters. It had what appeared to be a pistol in one hand and a lightning shiv in the other. The two made eye contact. As soon as this occurred, Elias moved his head back around the corner and sat back down in cover, praying that the beast didn't see him. However, he knew that it would be lying to himself if he thought that. He looked to the female stranger and saw that she had a pistol in a holster near her lower back. Elias grabbed the pistol and turned the corner to see the creature making its way to him. He aimed the pistol and fired. His armed when up in recoil. He hadn't shot a gun in a terribly long time. Luckily, his aim had been on point. The creature fell to the ground. The stranger turned to see Elias. She was able to scold him, but saw what he had done. All she did was call to Enoch, telling him that they were moving up to the transmat zone. The stranger pulled out the "Ghost" and summoned to what seemed like a speeder to Elias.

"You better hold on to me tightly" she said to him as she sat on the speeder.

Before he got on, he grabbed the shiv that the monster had dropped. He hopped on the back of the speeder and put his arms around the waist of the female stranger. She put her foot on the ignition and zoomed off. Elias had never felt something go so fast. She zoomed through an open field towards what seemed like a hangar. She got on what seemed like an intercom and began talking to Enoch.

"Enoch, we are heading for the evac zone. Are you ok?"

A speeder zoomed up to where Elias and the stranger were.

"This answer your question?" called Enoch.

Elias smiled. They made it to the hangar, which was void of any of the monsters. Enoch and the stranger got off the speeders and Enoch pulled out his "ghost".

"Ghost, we need evac now" Enoch said to the white object.

Elias was skeptical of what he was doing. He thought he was crazy. But, like to make Elias's day even more crazy, a ship appeared over a hole in the roof of the hangar. All three of the members were transported into the ship. Elias was awestruck with what had just happened.

"Destination: The Tower" Enoch said. The ship then zoomed off. The female stranger turned back around towards Elias. She took off her helmet revealing her face. She was young, maybe 24. She had mildly green eyes and long brown hair.

"So, how does it feel to come back from the dead" she said to Elias...


	2. Tower of Babble

The ship zoomed across the sky of Earth. Elias looked out of the cockpit window in both amazement and dread. He was taken aback at how the landscape of Earth had changed. But, at the same time, he saw how broken and destroyed the landscape had become. Fields torched, buildings destroyed and cities were in ruin. Eventually, he saw a lone tower in the distance. It was the only building that didn't look like it had been destroyed. A wall surrounded this tower. But, most breath-taking of all, was a giant orb in the sky

"This is Enoch; Warlock of the Sevtis Order. Authentication code: 3347122" Enoch said into his head set.

Elias became even more confused.

"Warlock? Sevtis order? What the hell does all of this mean" he thought

"Access grant'd. Welcome home Enoch" came a southern voice over the intercom of the ship.

"Thanks Amanda" replied Enoch.

The ship continued to zoom towards the city. It flew towards the hangar and landed inside. Elias looked out cockpit window with the same excitement as a child on Christmas. He saw all sorts of things. Robot looking things and more people that looked like Enoch and the other stranger. Some of the people even had bluish-Lavender skin. The ship docked and everyone got out. Elias looked around the hangar. Ships continued to land and take off.

"You coming rookie?" called the female stranger.

Elias saw that the two were already at the stairs leading up out of the hangar. He jogged to catch up to them.

"I say that we treat the rookie to a drink" said the female stranger.

Enoch nodded in agreement. The three began to walk up the stairs. They exited the hangar and began towards the towers tavern.

"Enoch?..." Came a voice from the opposite direction of the crew.

All three of them turned to see who had called the name of their college. It was a man cloaked in bluish-lavender skin.

"Ah, Jalaal. What is it?" answered Enoch

"I need to talk to you about something. It is very urgent" replied the blue skinned man.

Enoch nodded and told the other to go on without him. Elias and the stranger nodded. They continued to the bar. Elias ordered just a simple beer. However, his guide ordered something too complex to remember. They walked over to two open seats. Elias initiated the conversation.

"I have so many questions, so I will start small. What is your name?"

"The name's Olivia" she said in response.

"Alright Olivia. With that out of the way, what is this place and why do some people appear to have blue skin and others look like robots"

"We call this place the tower. It is the only city left on Earth. To answer a not yet requested question, the creatures we fought to save you are the reason that Earth look like what it does now. We call them "The Fallen". The division we fought out there are know as the Devils but there are more across Earth. Also, the "robots" are called Exo's. How they came to be, no one knows. And the blue skinned people are the Awoken. Most of them are overzealous assholes, but there are the good few. It is said that some humans tried to flee when everything went to shit, and now they look the way they are now. Most of them built a home in the rubble of destroyed ships out in deep space, while some came back. However, if you want to learn more about that subject, talk to Enoch. He has shelves upon shelves of information about almost everything." Olivia took a sip of her concoction after her long ramble.

Elias sat back and took a sip of his beer. He considered his next question carefully. He had already gotten so much information.

"Ok, one last question for now. Why did you guys revive me?"

"We revived you because we were ordered to. Our leader, the speaker, told us that the Traveler, the giant orb in the sky, had communicated to him that a warrior with exceptional light was buried out somewhere in the Cosmodrome, where we revived you at. Now, the whole "light" business may seem strange, but we are guardians, and we fight the "darkness" forces whose will is to destroy us. The fallen are such a strand of the darkness. We have yet to encounter many other disciples of the darkness, but reports have told us that there is a source of pure darkness on the moon called the hive. They serve gods of pure evil, but this is just a rumor. We haven't been to the moon in ages since the collapse. We have made it our job to defend Earth. Well, now that is done, lets go introduce you to the rest of our motley crew".

Olivia got up from her seat with her beverage. Elias got up after her and followed. She lead him out of the bar and the two of them walked to the main section of the tower. Elias saw "guardians" everywhere. They were conversing, while others were arguing. As Olivia lead him to a set of stairs, he looked over to a Blue skinned awoken adorned in robes. He nodded at Elias. Elias returned the gesture.

"That's Master Rahool." Olivia began "He is a master in cryto-archeology. We sometimes find things out in the field that we don't understand, so we bring them to him and he usually returns to us with items like weapons and armor. But, it usually isn't much".

The two walked down the stairs. He was met with a man, easily 6'4, and full of muscle. He also nodded to Elias.

"Thats Lord Shaxx" Olivia whispered to Elias. "He was a key general in the defense of this tower. He now runs the crucible, a place where guardians fight it out, whether it be in teams for objectives, or by yourself against other people going in solo. Its really fun, you should try it sometime."

The two walked through the hall where Lord Shaxx was positioned and came to an almost empty hall. There was a table in the middle of the room, and on the table were books, maps, weapons, and tactics. Only one person was standing at the table.

"Alicia" Olivia called to the person.

She turned around. She revealed that she was awoken. She had short silverish hair and blue eyes. She had lavender skin.

"Alicia" Olivia repeated. "Do you know where Orion and Malachi are? At the same time, do you know where the Vanguard are?"

"They are all atop the tower competing in a game of elimination" she responded.

"Really?" Olivia said in an excited tone. "Do you know what the current score is?"

"Last time I checked it was 3-2 Vanguard."

"Thanks Alicia." Olivia grabbed Elias's arm and began to pull him towards the way they came in.

"Wait, Olivia" called Alicia. "Who is that?"

"I'll explain later" Olivia responded, still pulling Elias towards where she was going.

"Where the hell are we going" inquired Elias.

"We are off to go and see the game, the Vanguard usually never compete together in the crucible.

Olivia lead Elias in the opposite direction of the way that they had came to the tower. They rushed past everything to get to their destination. They came to a giant with a small opening. They walked through the gate, which lead to an elevator. The two went into the elevator and were taken up. The ride wasn't long. They were deposited into a nearly empty seating gallery. Only 2 people were there. One was adorn in pure white robes and his face was covered by a helmet, like most of the other guardians he had seen. The other was cloaked in red and was of Asian ethnicity. Elias and Olivia took a seat in the gallery. Elias looked to the scoreboard. It read 4-4.

"So, they got Cayde to partner up on their team" Olivia said.

Elias had no clue what she was talking about. The faces of the members on the teams appeared. On one team, there were two guardians of African descent, one male; the other female and one that was an awoken. The other team consisted of all exo's. The match started and both teams seemed to be moving to the same place. Both teams met up near the middle where they set up behind cover. A lone sniper shot rang out and strung one of the exo's in the head. The shot came from the African male. That was when one of the exo's became engulfed in a fiery aura and pulled out a weapon of pure fire from what seemed like nowhere. He fired 2 shots, both found their mark. The two that fell were the two Africans. The awoken member became cloaked in purple light and put down what seemed like a shield of some sort. While this happened, the exo that had fallen was revived. Then, another one of the exo's ran towards the shield, and became engulfed in blue light. He slammed down inside the shield, killing the last member. Olivia applauded for what had just transpired. But then, one of the members of the dead team resurrected somehow, and ignited the exo who had done the slam. She then proceeded to revive her teammates. But, she could revive all of her teammates, the exo that had died in the beginning became surrounded in blue light, and pulled what seemed like an electric dagger out of thin air. The female African threw a grenade which stuck to the exo who had used the weapon of fire. He fell. The African male who the female had revived also became surrounded in the same blue light and also pulled out an electified dagger. The exo struck the female before she could do much more. Then, the last two members enlocked in a fight of daggers. But, the exo swung too early with one of his swings, and fell to the African. The match ended. Elias was left amazed at what had just happened.

"Who are those people?" questioned Elias.

"On the winning team, the African male is Andal Brask. He is the Hunter vanguard. Hunter's were all the members on the exo team. They are ones who usually collect intelligence for the city. They are scouts for the city. The female African is Ikora Rey. She is the Warlock vanguard. Warlock's are the scholars and wise-guys. They interpret information and further advance our libraries and information. The awoken man was Commander Zavala. He is the Titan Vanguard. Titans are responsible for the vast protection of the city. They are the ones who built the wall. The exo who was killed first during the fight was Cayde-6. He is one of the most esteemed hunters. The other two are Orion-3 and Malachi-5. They are members of our Rag-tag fireteam".

"And i am the speaker" came a soft but serious voice.

Elias and Olivia looked towards the man in the white robes and helmet.

"And I am Executor Hideo, Leader of New Monarchy" said the man in red robes.

"Now, is this must be the new guardian that I sent for you to revive." the man in the white robes said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Yes Speaker, he is the guardian. I was just introducing him to the crucible. I am now going to take him to chose what class he wants to follow".

"Good, I hope that you make a good impact on the city"

The two got up and left the gallery.

"Alright kid, before we go and get your class, what is your name?" Olivia questioned.

"My name is Elias." ...


End file.
